This invention relates to power drill attachments, specifically to a device to prevent the rotation of a power drill attachment relative to a power drill.
Devices for preventing the rotation of power drill attachments are known and are shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,983 to Moynihan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,612 to Burke and U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,180 to Bayat. In these prior devices a clamping mechanism similar to a hose clamp is affixed to the power drill housing and provides an abutment which prevents the rotation of the power drill attachment relative to the power drill. Such prior devices have a number of disadvantages in that they require the complementary sizing of the clamping mechanism with the power drill housing and the use of tools for constricting the clamp. Also known and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,589 to Povleski is a means in which the attachment is directly affixed to the drill housing using a threaded fastener which again requires tools and would require a custom housing to receive the fastener. However, power drills typically do not have a housing configuration which permits ease of securing driver attachments. Most conventionally available power drills do not, in fact, provide any specific surfaces on the housing to permit securing of an attachment. Moreover, the configurations of the front portions of known power drills vary widely from manufacturer to manufacturer and from drill to drill with any manufacturer""s line of products. A disadvantage thereby arises that there is no universal coupling which is adapted to prevent the rotation of a power drill attachment relative to the power drill. Another disadvantage is known devices involve the use of tools for both the attaching and removal of the drill attachment from the power drill which is time consuming.
In accordance with the present invention a universal device which prevents the rotation of a power drill attachment relative to a power drill.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the device preventing the rotation of a power drill attachment described above, several other objects and advantages are:
(a) to provide a device which is universal and is easily attached to any power drill, power screwdriver, or any other rotary hand-held power tool.
(b) to provide a device which is universal and can be attached to any power drill without the need for any additional tools.
(c) to provide a device which is universal and can be removed from any power drill without the need for additional tools.
(d) to provide a device which takes no more time to install in any power drill than a standard drill bit thereby saving time and labor.
(e) to provide a device which is inexpensive to manufacture with a minimum of elements.
(f) to provide a device that in combination with a drill sprayer allows one-handed operation.
(g) to provide a device that in combination with a drill sprayer is universally compatible with all commercially available containers.
(h) to provide a device which will prevent rotation of other power drill attachments such as calking guns, air compressors, and screw-shooters.